My Sacrifice
by Ayato Kamina
Summary: These three song are based on three epsiodes. r&R!


Song lyrics

(Yami Marik speaking

'Yugi speaking

"Yami Yugi speaking

''Joey speaking

{Tristan speaking

[Duke speaking  
  
Author's note: I don't own anything Yu-Gi-Oh or Linkin Park. This is my very first song fic, so...uh... yeah. This song is based on the episode when Joey lost his duel with Marik. I was at my dad's store and I missed it! I'm really mad! Anyway, it's also based on Yami's feelings and of course Yugi's towards what happened. Enjoy Chapter one!  
  
Chapter 1

Numb  
  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
  
(I activate the magic card Monster Reborn,) Marik cried. (To bring back Ra! Show yourself, my great beast of the sky!) The mighty Egyptian God Card emerged from the evil soul of Marik. (Prepare to witness its true form!) Marik said as his god card began to change. (The Winged Dragon of Ra has transformed into Egyptian God Pheonix!)  
  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
  
(Now my beast can instantly destroy every one of your monsters on your side of the field! Say goodbye to your friends and say hello to the shadows!) Marik yelled as his god card attacked Joey head on. When the smoke cleared, Joey was still alive.  
  
(You're still standing! But how?!) Marik screamed. ''I ain't through wit you, Marik...'' Joey said weakly as he drew a card from his deck.  
  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
  
'' I summon Gearfread the Iron Knight!'' Joey cried as his monster appeared on his side of the field. (Your attacks are useless,) Marik said. "Hurry up and call your attack, Joey!" Yami yelled from the sidelines.  
  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
Before Joey could order his monster to attack Marik, he fell to the floor. "JOEY!!!" Yami yelled.  
  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
Yami and his friends rushed over to Joey's side. {Come on, man! Wake up!} Tristan yelled. Yami was frozen in shock of what happened. "Hang on, Joey. Keep fighting," he said to himself.  
  
Can't you see that you're smothering me?

Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
  
'It's not fair!' Yugi cried, tears rolling down his cheeks. 'First he got Mai, then Bakura, and now this happens! It's all my fault!" he told the spirit.  
  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
  
Yami watched his partner cry from the hallway. He walked out moments later and Yugi followed him. "He's gone too far with this," he said. "We only have to pray that Joey will pull through it."  
  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
Yugi's spirit merged back with Yami's. Yami opened his eyes and glared viciously. "Marik has gone way too far!!!" Yami screamed. "I won't let him get away with this!!!!"  
  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take  
  
Yami punched the wall in anger. He was as sure as hell he wouldn't let Marik get away for what he did to his best friend.  
  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
Yami rested his head against the wall, tears rolling down his face. Then something began to glow in his pocket. He took out the millennium necklace Ishizu had given him.  
  
And I know  
I may end up failing too  
  
Moments later, Yami walked back to the medical ward where his friends were waiting for him. Looking at Joey, he took his duel disk and placed it on his arm. "He'll need it to keep fighting," he said.  
  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you  
  
Yami left the room moments later to go duel Kaiba, his last duel of the semi finals. Tea' stopped him, saying that she doesn't want him hurt like Joey. "The reason I joined the Battle City Tournament was to fulfill Ishizu's prophecy and stop this evil treat from endangering mankind," he told her. "I also joined it because I made a promise to Joey. Please understand." [We're right behind you, Yugi,] Duke said outside the medic hall. [Now go out there and win!] Yami turned to Duke and smiled.  
  
"I will," he said turning to leave.  
  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

I've become so tired, so much more aware

I'm becoming this, all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)  
  
R&R please  
  
Chapter 2

In The End  
  
Author's note: This song is based on Kaiba and Yami Yugi's final duel in the semi finals. Again, I don't own any Yu-Gi-Oh or Linkin Park. Enjoy Chappy 2!  
  
(It starts with)  
One thing/I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind/I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
  
"If Yugi doesn't show up soon, you automatically win the duel, sir," a bodyguard told Kaiba on the duel tower. "Hmph. He'd be a fool not to show up," Kaiba said.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, with all due respect, he only has two minutes!"  
  
All I know

Time is a valuable thing

Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings

Watch it count down to the end of the day

The clock ticks life away  
  
_Thanks to Wheeler's little mishap,_ Kaiba thought. _Yugi's wasting his time in the medical ward. But even his pathetice friends can't keep him away from our duel. For whoever wins faces Marik for the championship._

__  
It's so unreal

Didn't look out below

Watch the time go right out the window  
  
"Yugi, we mustn't let Joey's struggle interfere with our concentration," Yami told his partner. "Remember, in order to overcome Marik, we must get past Kaiba."  
  
Trying to hold on/but didn't even know

Wasted it all as to

Watch you go  
  
"Huh? Well, well. Yugi. So, you decided to show up after all," Kaiba said as Yami approached him. "Of course," Yami said. "To miss this duel is to deny my destiny."  
  
"Spare me the drama," Kaiba growled.  
  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried/ it all fell apart  
  
The duel ring began to rise a little. "So," Kaiba said. "Why didn't the nerd heard show up to cheer you on? Are they too busy trying to wake Wheeler up from his nap? Hahahah!" "Joey is in a great deal of danger now," Yami snarled. "More than you could ever know!"  
  
What it meant to me/will eventually/ be a memory/ of a time when I tried

so hard

And got so far

But in the end

It doesn't even matter  
  
"Wheeler shouldn't have been here in the first place," Kaiba said. "I warned him not to play with the big boys and if you ask me, he got just what he deserved: A slap in the face by Ra! And is getting attacked by an Egyptian God card didn't knock any sense into that kid, then nothing will."  
  
Yami clenched his fist.  
  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
  
"That's enough, Kaiba!" Yami cried. "You have no idea how dangerous this Duel Monsters Tournament of yours has become! The outcome of the Battle City finals could put the whole world at risk!"  
  
"The only one at risk is you!" Kaiba said. "For once I win, you won't be number one."  
  
One thing/ I don't know why

It doesn't even matter how hard you try

Keep that in mind/ I designed this rhyme

To remind myself how I tried so hard  
  
"Kaiba! It's not always about being number one!" Yami cried. "It's about dueling with bravery, honor and respect! And most importantly putting the needs of others ahead of your own! And that's something Joey Wheeler did every day of his life! The reason he's in that hospital bed is because he put himself in harm's way, just to keep a promise to a friend!"  
  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
  
"Huh. Pathetic," Kaiba snorted. "Listen, Wheeler can do what ever he wants! But I'm in this thing for one reason only, and that's to win the tournament and be recognized as the greatest duelist in the world! So why don't you save your Girl Scout speech for someone who actually cares. As far as I'm concerned, Wheeler never really belonged here in the first place."  
  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
It all comes back to me  
  
_This is it!_ Yugi thought. _I have to win this duel! For the sake of Joey and the entire world!_  
  
_Every duel I fought in this tournament has led up to this moment, _Kaiba thought. _The moment I finally take down Yugi Mutou and regain my top dueling status!_  
  
In the end

You kept everything inside and even though I tried/ it all fall apart

What it meant to me/ will eventually/ be a memory  
  
"All right! Now!" Kaiba said. "Get ready, Yugi! We're about to find out which one of our Egyptian God Cards reigns supreme! So let the epic battle begin!"  
  
Of a time when

I tried so hard

And got so far

But in the end

It doesn't even matter  
  
Kaiba LP: 4000 Yugi LP 4000  
  
"You're about to lose your Egyptian God Card and your reputation!" Kaiba said. "And a duel this momentous deserves an appropriate setting, wouldn't you agree, Yugi? Observe the latest in holographic technology!"  
  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
  
"I think you'll find this environment quite fitting," Kaiba said as the duel ring began to change. "Explain!" Yami cried. "I just want to take you down in style, Yugi. So observe!" The duel ring was changed into a virtual coliseum.  
  
"Welcome to Duelist Coliseum!" Kaiba shouted.  
  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
  
"Yugi, in ancient times, Roman gladiators would battle to their doom in order to prove who was the strongest," Kaiba said. "Now it's our turn to see which one of us deserves to call himself the greatest in the world. So draw your first card and let the battle begin!"  
  
"With pleasure, Kaiba!" Yami cried as he drew his card.  
  
For all this

There's only one thing you should know  
  
_Everything is riding on this duel!_ Yugi thought. _I have to stay focused and win!_ "Here we go," Yami said.  
  
"All right!" Kaiba shouted. "Let's duel!!"  
  
I've put my trust in you

Pushed as far as I can go

For all this

There's only one thing you should know  
  
I tried so hard

And got so far

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

I had to fall

To lose it all

But in the end

It doesn't even matter  
  
Chapter 3

Breaking the Habit  
  
Author's note: Another Linkin Park song. This song takes place after Kaiba lost his duel with Yugi. Now Yami Yugi goes on to duel Marik. Enjoy!  
  
Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
  
_Soon all three Egyptian God Cards will belong to me,_ Yami Marik thought. _And the world will cower at my feet!_  
  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again  
  
"Marik, you have know idea who you're messin' with!" Joey cried. "Just be careful out there, Yug. This nutcase plays by his own rules."  
  
"I'll do my best," Yami said.  
  
I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused  
  
"I will defeat you, Marik!" Yami cried. "I'd like to see you try!" Marik grinned.  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream  
  
"Now, Pharaoh, It's time to reveal the first of my surprises for you," Marik said. He held up his millennium rod. "What's going on?!" Yami demanded.  
  
"Please, help!" A little voice cried out from an hourglass.  
  
"See someone familiar, do we?" Marik asked. "It's your dear friend Mai, slowly slipping into the shadows! Once our duel ends, she'll be gone!"  
  
"No!" Yami yelled. "I won't let this madness continue, Marik!!"  
  
I don't know why I instigate

And say what I don't mean  
  
"I'm afraid it gets worse," Marik laughed. "She's not the only one who's in danger here!" "Why's that?!" Yami asked.  
  
"Just as I said. I have several surprises in store for you today," Marik said.  
  
"Are you ready? Meet my next victim!"  
  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
  
Suddenly, little Yugi appeared beside his Yami, arms and legs bound by darkness. "Oh no!" Yami cried. "Huh? What?!" Yugi exclaimed. "YUGI!!" his Yami yelled.  
  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight  
  
"Do you understand what's at stake now?" Marik questioned. "Lose the duel and Yugi goes to the Shadow Realm!"  
  
"Marik, this is about you and me so leave him alone!!" Yami screamed.  
  
"That's not true," Marik said. "You're forgetting my weaker half. He's involved in this conflict as well. So if I lose, the shadows will take him."  
  
"No! You can't!" Yami cried.  
  
"I just did," Marik said. "The Shadow Realm will claim an innocent soul no matter who wins. And now, let's duel!"  
  
Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
  
"I summon Vampiric Leech!" Marik cried as his monster appeared on the field.  
  
"Attack him directly!"  
  
"No!"  
  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again  
  
Marik's monster attacked Yami directly. Yami lost 500 life points.  
  
"You probably figured this out, but my leech can attack instantly," Marik said.  
  
I don't want to be the one

The battles always choose  
  
"You just lost 5000 of your life points, Pharaoh, but that's not all!"  
  
Yugi screamed in pain and part of his body dissolved. "Yugi!" Yami cried. "What have you done, Marik?!" he growled.  
  
Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused  
  
"When you lose life points, your friend loses a piece of himself to the darkness," Marik explained. "That's madness!' Yami snarled. "That's ingenious!" Marik said. "Now when your life points reach zero, not only will I win the duel, but Yugi will be gone forever! And the same rule applies to my former self."  
  
"I won't duel!" Yami protested. "You...have to!" Yugi said weakly.  
  
"He's right, Pharaoh," Marik said. "You must duel. I'm in control of this Shadow Game. We're in my world now! Remember I can banish Yugi to the Shadow Realm anytime I wish."  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
  
"You'll pay for what you've done!" Yami yelled. "I disagree," Marik said. "It is you who shall pay!"  
  
_He may not realize this but when Yugi's body is consumed by the darkness, the Pharaoh will cease to exist in this world, _Marik thought. _For without a body, he's nothing but a wandering spirit!_  
  
I don't know why I instigate

And say what I don't mean  
  
"We can do this!" Yugi told his Yami. "Ever since you and I first met, we've been through everything together as team! This Shadow Game is no different!"  
  
"You're right," Yami said.  
  
"I'm still right here next to you, and we can defeat Marik together! He'll never win this!" Yugi said.  
  
"Yes," Yami said. "The future of so many depends on our victory. We can't let them down.  
  
_This is the most important duel we've ever fought, _Yami thought. _If Marik were to prevail, he would gain all three Egyptian God Cards, along with the key to infinante power, and four innocent sould will be lost in the darkness. I'm now certain the reason Yugi and I were brought together was so we can win this one duel._

_Failure is NOT an option!_  
  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
  
"Now then, it's still my turn," Marik said. "So I shall activate another of my leech's special abilities. By discarding one card, I can switch my leech back to defense mode."  
  
"Then why don't you choose a card to dispose of so we can move on?" Yami asked. "Not to worry. I already know exactly what card I'm sending to the Graveyard," Marik said.  
  
_My plan is working perfectly!_ Marik thought. _Now that my Egyptian God Card is in the Graveyard, I can easily summon it back to the field thanks to my Monster Reborn Magic Card_.  
  
"Hold on, Pharaoh, I'm not quite done," Marik said. "My leech moves to defense mode. And finally I'll place one card face down. Now go!"  
  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight  
  
"It's my move!" Yami cried as he drew his card. "I play my Queen's Knight in attack mode!" (1600 DEF)  
  
I'll paint it on the walls

Cause I'm the one at fault  
  
_He'll try to summon three monsters to sacrifice for his Egyptian God Card, _Marik thought.  
  
"Now attack his leech, my queen!" Yami ordered as his monster destroyed Marik's leech. "Unfortunately for you, my Vampiric Leech was in defense mode, so I don't lose points," Marik said. "I'll play two cards face down. That ends my turn," Yami said.  
  
I'll never fight again

And this is how it ends  
  
"Very well. Then I'll continue my onslaught!" Marik said as he drew a card. He grinned evilly. "I've drawn just what I need! But before I use it, I have one more thing to take care of! So I summon my Geregado, in attack mode!" (1700 ATK)  
  
"Now, my beast, destroy his Queen's Knight!"  
  
Yami's Queen's Knight is destroyed.  
  
Yami LP 3300  
  
Another piece of Yugi's body disappeared. "Are you all right?!" Yami asked. "I'll be fine, just win this duel!" Yugi said. "Next I'll place two cards face down. Now it's your move," Marik said. "All right, here goes!" Yami said as he drew his card. Marik chuckled. "Activate trap card! Left Arm Offering!" he cried.  
  
"Oh no!" Yami cried. "Yes, this card lets me move one magic card from my deck to my hand," Marik explained. "Once I've discarded every card I'm holding, so I'll take the one card I need: my Monster Reborn! You're through!"  
  
"I'm afraid you're wrong!" Yami cried. "Reveal Exchange! This allows each of use to draw a card from the others hand. Choose a card. And hand over your Monster Reborn now!"  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
  
"Take it," Marik hissed. "With pleasure," Yami said. Marik took Yami's Defusion card.  
  
_Little does he know, I have another way to summon Ra!_ Marik thought.  
  
But now I have some clarity  
To show you what I mean  
  
"I'll use Monster Reborn to bring back Queen's Knight!" Yami cried. "And then I shall summon my King's Knight! When King's and Queen's Knight are in play, their special ability allows me to summon this! Jack's Knight!"  
  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
  
"Now I have three monsters on my side of the field, Marik! And you have only one," Yami said. "I'm not impressed, "Marik snarled. "You're planning to sacrifice three monsters to summon Slifer. And when you do, I'll be ready. You just said it yourself, your monsters outnumber mine. What are you waiting for? Attack me!"  
  
_Once he attacks, I'll unleash my secret weapon, _ Marik thought.  
  
"Well? Has the mighty Pharaoh realized that there's no way he can prevail?" Marik asked sarcastically.  
  
_It looks like the Pharaoh's afriad to attack,_ Marik thought.  
  
"I end my turn," Yami said.  
  
"My move," Marik snarled. "I'll place one more card face down. All right. Now I could end this shortly. Although, it would be amusing to extend this game and prologue your suffering! Since I'll defeat you with my Egyptian God Card, I've decided to offer you some assistance, Pharaoh, so you can play yours! Therefore, I shall play this magic card, Card of Sanctity! So we must draw from our deck until we're holding six cards in our hand. Just consider that a gift! Now, select your cards and best of luck! Who knows what you'll draw!"  
  
"I'm afraid you're going to regret that rule," Yami grinned. "Have you drawn your Egyptian God Card, or do you nee more help? I suppose I'll find out soon. I'll switch my Geregado to defense mode and end my turn." Marik said. "All right, Marik, my move!" Yami said. "Go ahead, Pharaoh," Marik sneered. "Summon your Egyptian God Card, if you can! Let's see what the great Slifer can do!"  
  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
  
"I sacrifice my Jack's Knight, my King's Knight and my Queen's Knight in order to summon Slifer, The Sky Dragon! Reveal yourself, my all powerful beast!" Yami cried out as his God Card appeared on the field. (6000 ATK 6000 DEF) "Just as I thought. The war begins," Marik said in awe.  
  
I'm breaking the habit

Tonight  
  
Anyone got any other song ideas? I'm not sure how many there'll be. R&R


End file.
